Like Cats and Dogs
by Anti-canon
Summary: Modern AU. Marcus and Esca have begun to notice some new things about each other that they just can't ignore. Drabble.


**A/N: First of all, lookit me being all diligent about my formatting and what not! Yay! I finally remembered that I can't just copy/paste from LJ! I'm quite proud of myself. :P ANYways... So, this is just a tiny little drabble, but I wanted to share it anyway since I hadn't contributed to this fandom yet and I love it SO much. Erm, ya. :P Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews are what spur authors to write more!**

Over the course of the few months that they had known each other, Esca had come to think of Marcus as the equivalent of an over-sized puppy. Maybe that was putting things a little too simply, but it was hard not to draw the parallels. His dopey grin, his lopsided gait, the way he secretly liked to have his belly scratched, it was all too much. Often times Esca found himself having to make a conscious effort not to whistle to get the larger man's attention, or pat his lap when he wanted Marcus to come sit with him.

When Esca came to visit him at the garage where he worked, Marcus would always come trotting over, covered in the day's grease and grime, an extra skip in his step. The way he smiled, the way his eyes lit up, he may as well have been wagging his backside, tail or no. And even though Esca always made a show of voicing his disapproval he let the eager man give him an enthusiastic bear hug in way of greeting- though he was never, never allowed to pick Esca up. At least not in public anyway.

Whenever they went out to eat Marcus would always finish his plate before Esca was even halfway through his own, his appetite truly something to behold. He would then proceed to spend the rest of the meal staring at Esca's food with these _eyes _and this _pout_ that would melt away any vestiges of resolve the prickly young man had once possessed and within he minutes he would give in and shove his plate into Marcus' expectant hands. Though he would never admit it, watching Marcus dig into those leftovers, grinning like it was the greatest gift in the world, made Esca feel like maybe, just maybe his life could be good again.

He even swore that Marcus had begun to _circle the bed_ before he got in every night. After they had undressed and while Esca was waiting beneath the covers as patiently as he could manage, Marcus would give the mattress this appraising look, turning his body back and forth, as if readying himself. Sometimes he would start to climb in, just to withdraw, change positions, and try again. And when he finally did manage to find his way into the giant bed (the guy _was _pretty damn tall), he'd pull Esca into his arms and wrap around him like a second skin.

* * *

><p>Marcus would never dare say anything, but he was fairly certain Esca was turning into a cat. The small man had always been pretty finicky and a little distant, but now that the thought had come into his head, it was all that Marcus could think about. Esca would sometimes throw him these shrewd looks when he was being too loud or too fidgety when they were together on the couch. And he had this way of batting at Marcus' hands, when their presence was unwanted, that reminded him of the strays he used to hide away in his uncle's house when he was a child.<p>

Esca loved to just lay in the sun, enjoying the quiet, lazy days of the summer, and just recently Marcus discovered that if he was really good and calm, Esca would let him curl up behind him and share in the tranquil afternoons. Although he would never think of pointing it out, he also knew that during these times, Esca loved to have the spot _just _behind his ear scratched and Marcus swears he could hear him purr.

Sometimes Esca would prance about the house, bitching about everything he could think of, just because he knew Marcus would listen, and though he was reluctant to admit it, that was when he found the smaller man to be at his most adorable. And on the rare occasion, Marcus would come home to Esca lounging on the couch in his old, oversized football sweaters, all shy smiles and relaxed demeanor. Though he always pretended that he had no idea what was going on, Marcus would eagerly wait for the moment in the night when Esca would come sidling into his personal space, rubbing his shoulder against Marcus' arm or nudging at Marcus' chest with his forehead.

At night Esca would stalk to their room with an inhuman amount of grace, shedding his clothes along the way. Before he got into bed Marcus would watch for the languid stretch that Esca performed nightly, and he was certain, unconsciously. The young man would raise his hands above his head, and arch his back, mouth always opening wide in an uncontrolled yawn, pink tongue curling just inside and toes wiggling in delight. Marcus would dig his fingernails into his palms to keep from smiling because he was certain that if Esca found out he would put an end to it immediately, self-conscious in the oddest of ways. And every night as Esca wriggled his way into Marcus' arms, always searching for a spot of warmth, he thought that it couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
